hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Empire
Formerly the Galactic Republic, Emperor Palpatine along with his apprentice began destroying the jedi and any form of resistence after it reformed into the Galactic Empire. History The Covenant Loyalists felt their presence lingering about during their battles against the Coalition, Eventually the Borg attempted to assimilate them however they were all killed off by the fleet lead by the Sith Lords: Darth Sidious, Darth Vader, and the Sith Inquisitors. The Coalition was shocked by the amount of power used to kill off a fleet of twenty Borg Cubes and one Fusion Cube, and, when the fleet later engaged Coalition forces without provocation, saw them as another threat and declared war on them. The Brotherhood of Makuta, who has known them for some time, brought them into the Shadow Alliance, they supplied more technology including hyperdrives, blasters, and other forms of technology. Imperial scientists and a few Sith Alchemist who were under the lead of Darth Sidious worked with the Brotherhood of Makuta and they began experimenting with anything they could captured including: Borg, Flood, Covenant Sepratists, Rahi, Species 8472 members and bioships, Scrin, and prisoners of war. Eventually a group of members of the New Republic located the Empire and identified them as members of the Shadow Alliance, due to this fact the New Republic joined the Coalition. When Kane reformed the Alliance of Unrelenting Darkness, the Shadow Alliance's successor, into the Obsidian Dominion, and changed the goals of the organization, Palpatine broke ties with the organization, making the Galactic Empire an independent faction once more. Assets Experiments Imperial scientist have made many different weapons, droids and ships over the years, with the help of the Shadow Aliance began researching new types of ships and weapons that can be developed. Numerous weapons and droids have been made before including Homing Beacon Droids, Dark Troopers, and many attempts of powerful vehicles including AT-AT's, The Death Star, and the Phantom TIES. Brotherhood of Makuta Scientist along with Scientist of the Empire began taking insane prisoners or captured Rahi, Flood, Borg, Species 8472 Individuals and Bioships, Etherians, Toa, Covenant Sepratists, and other aliens and starting experimentation on them. One of the results of experimentation are the Tsunami ships which are Species 8472 ships mutated with the genetic structure of the Flood and enhanced with Imperial technology and implants to make them totally loyal to them and the Infested Tarakava which are a result of merging the living infections of species 8472 symbiotically to Tarakava bodies, as well as injecting them with Ketracel-White, Veridum Six, and giving them numerous cybernetic implants. Another creation of the Empire is the Covenant Loyalists Species called the Lognobusson: a creature based on the Mancubus Demon with Plasma Gatling Cannons instead of Automatic-Rocket Launchers and no loyalty to the forces of Hell. Dark Jedi There are a few Dark Jedi in the Empire, however they are known to some members of the New Republic and the Coalition. The Emperor is one of them, along with his apprentice Anakin Skywalker who is known to many as Darth Vader, there's also Darth Mehtohn who serves as Palpatine's liaison to the Shadow Alliance, and then there is the Inquisitors; who are assigned to kill jedi who survived Order 66, one of the most infamous of them all was Jerec and his DNA was used to create Jerdak. There are many more Dark Jedi who are members of the Empire however it is not known how many more there are. Encounters with Hellcat Squadran Hellcat Squadran's first major encounter on the battlefield with the Empire, after the Empire became a member of the Shadow Alliance, was at the defense of Ivalice, when the Empire supported its Nod and Covenant Loyalist allies with AT-AT Walkers and Stormtroopers, as well as a Star Destroyer in orbit. The Star Destroyer was one of the vessels destroyed by Gerun's death. Vortixx/Skakdi Enslavement The Empire dispatched a member of the Moff council named "Severus" to enforce the law and control the government. He took control of the Vortixx's council of elders, and took control of the smaller tribes of Zakaz. Severus then built a large tower structure in which he used as a command center and capital. The Skakdi were then forced to build a transwarp conduit linked to Xia along with a Tram system that was used to transfer Vortixx and Skakdi to each island easily. Zakaz was used for building the city-sized prison known as 'Irnakk's Anvil' where unruly Vortixx, and Skakdi prisoners were put to work, or experimented on, also prisoners from other planets were transfered to Zakaz. While Xia was used as a city to store the more passive prisoners and make them into 'civilians' that were often put in slum or poverty like conditions. Some prisoners tried to escape using the canals, even to the point they made small camps in the sewer systems, however they often faced the threat of EVO Troopers, Xen Aliens creating their own encampments, or the possibly of being attacked by Headcrab and being converted into a Headcrab Zombie. The Coalition can't attack due to the amount of innocent lives that could be accidentally killed and the fact they have a large garrison of troops in case of invasion, however there are a few sabotage and espionage activities being conducted by the Romulans Tal Shiar agents and a few daring raids by May's Cloak and Dagger Special Ops Corps, which actually resulted in the rescue of Vortixx and Skakdi sympathetic to the Coalition. Category:Factions